1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic unit comprising two applicators, each having a stem, each of the applicators dipping into a respective reservoir, each reservoir having a reservoir neck provided with an external thread on which to screw a respective coupling part, and the two reservoirs being releasably attachable to each other by means of the screwed-on coupling parts, which at the same time serve as a closing cap, via a coupling sleeve by means of a snap-type connection.
2. Background Art
A cosmetic unit of this type is known from DE 102 13 643 A1. The known cosmetic unit has proven very successful in practice. It makes it possible to make two different applicators and/or cosmetic products available for application in one and the same unit. On one hand, the central coupling sleeve serves to connect the two reservoirs for the cosmetic products. On the other hand it forms a decorative surface, which significantly adds to the appearance of the unit as a whole.
Comparable cosmetic units are also known from DE 100 39 490 A1, DE 197 33 290 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,742 B1, GB 123 639 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,777.